This invention relates to doors which seat into door frames, and in particular to guides which facilitate closure and centering of a door within the door frame of a semiconductor wafer transport module.
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to numerous steps during processing. This usually entails transporting a plurality of wafers from one workstation to another for processing by specialized equipment. As part of the processing procedure, wafers may be temporarily stored or shipped in containers to other plants or to end users. Such intra and extra movements may generate or expose the wafers to potential wafer ruining contaminants. In order to reduce the deleterious effect of contaminants on wafers, specialized containers have been developed to minimize the generation of contaminants and to isolate wafers from contaminants exterior to the containers. A principal feature common to these devices is that they are provided with removable doors or closures.
There are several problems associated with the above-mentioned wafer handling devices or containers. During the working life of a container, the closure or door is attached and removed many times by both robotic and manual means. With each attachment and removal, a portion of the door edge may scrape against the door frame of the container. This can result in the generation of loose particles which may become airborne to lodge on the wafers being contained.
Equally important, doors of wafer handling devices or containers typically include cushions or channels which contact and support wafer edges. Optimally, such cushions or channels are designed to operate in concert with wafer receiving channels in the containers to securely retain a plurality of wafers. If a door is not, and cannot be accurately and repeatedly centered within a door frame, excessive contact and subsequent particle generation between the door cushions or channels and wafers may occur.
The problem of particle generation may also be attributed to the process by which doors and containers are manufactured. Containers and doors are usually formed by injection molding with plastic such as polycarbonate. Inherent in such molding is shrinkage and warpage of the molded parts. Although plastic injection molding techniques are highly advanced, there still may be individual deviations between different components from the same mold. While slight deviations do not generally compromise the function of a door in closing a container, they can change the working dimensions to the extent that contact (and the resultant particle generation) between a door and a door frame is increased. Dimensional changes can also be generated by the dies themselves, as a result of normal wear and tear. This problem is accentuated when the tolerances of the components of doors and containers are stacked or added.
As the semiconductor industry has evolved, wafers, and thus wafer carriers have increased significantly in size. Semiconductor fabrication facilities are now processing 300 mm wafers. The larger carriers for 300 mm wafers amplify the warpage, shrinkage, and tolerance issues in molded carriers.
Yet another problem occurs because these wafer carriers are robotically opened and closed. The carriers will be opened by multiple pieces of equipment which may each be set up slightly different. Also such equipment may go out of adjustment and is subject to wear and tear. Such equipment may not then be perfectly aligned resulting in undesirable and/or excessive door-frame contact and a situation of excessive abrasion and/or particle generation.
The present invention ameliorates the problems inherent to the above-mentioned wafer containers by providing low particle generating guides which may be attached to the edge of a container door.